Battle between Chefs- A Shokugeki no Sōma Fanfic
by FoulIceQueen
Summary: Yukihira Soma and the 92nd Generation of Totsuki are currently in their second year of high school. After facing the hardships of being first-years and going through challenges, they are offered a chance. With a newcomer amongst them, will they take the opportunity, or will they remain in their places in Japan for the rest of high-school? The choice is up to them.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Yukihira Soma and the rest of the 92nd generation of Totsuki Culinary Academy's finest are now in their second year of high school. They

have faced the challenges of being first years, and now as second years are being challenged even harder than before! They have the option

of studying and learning new techniques at a different branch of Totsuki in their second year. However, to ensure that can happen they must

have a group of 10 (must be from the academy), must have won at least 30 Shokugekis since their first year, and win 10 shokugekis more AS

A GROUP. In total, they must have at least 40 total wins, have chosen their branch in a different country, and have 3 or more past alumni or

celebrated chef be their support to study abroad.

List of characters in this fanfic :

O.C.: Yuka Ichisada

Yukihira Soma

Nakiri Erina

Nakiri Alice

Isshiki Satoshi

Megumi Tadokoro

Shun Ibusaki

Ikumi Mito

Takumi Aldini

Akira Hayama

Ryo Kurokiba

Rindo Kobayashi

AND OTHERS WILL BE ADDED!

-Their ages for this story are from 16-18 years of age

-The original characters will retain their personalities and cooking abilities (most of them anyway!) and they may change due to their added

experience throughout the story.

\- The shokugeki scenes throughout will depend on the pairs and who they are up against, I'll try the best I can with writing the challenges. (I

said I'll try so don't flame! Please?)

\- Finally, the first chapter should be uploaded sometime this week, and I usually update on the weekends, 6:00 p.m.-11:00 p.m Eastern Time.

HAPPY READING!


	2. Entrance Test: Spaghetti aglio e olio

Yuka Ichisada a half British-half Japanese, who is a transferee to Totsuki for the rest of her high school years. An adventurous, bold girl of 16, from a young age of 5, learned how to cook from her grandfather. Her mother and father did not disapprove of her hobby-turned-"life" and in fact , encouraged her to do the best she can at it. In a few short years she had managed to become a adventurous dare-devil of a chef, and had bested many cooks in her area. She is not known well around the world, particularly because she hasn't traveled often, to only the United Kingdom and Japan.

"WINNER YUKIHIRA SOMA!" The crowd went wild in the Shokugeki arena as his friends went up to congratulate him on his 50th shokugeki win. He grinned widely, "It wasn't much!". In a darker part of the arena, a shadow stood quietly, still, much too still to be normal. Then it walked away. " So that was Yukihira Soma's 50th win…very well, it seems very likely for me now."

Yuka glanced around as she walked around Totsuki academy's grounds. "W-e-ll this place isn't bad at all! I like it! It seems like I'll have more freedom here than in any other culinary academy I could have applied to..Now then…where's the testing site?" She was grinning as she said this, then her smile fell. " Oh shit, Yuka don't tell me you forgot where you were supposed to take the entrance test?! You did didn't you! Even though you were looking at all the details on the flight here! You brainless idiot, not again!" She smacked herself in the head, winced, then steeled herself. "It's okay..It'll be okay…just ask someone for directions right? No wait, not a good idea, they're all competitors they'll try to get rid of you…hmm..Ah!" She spun on her heels, then sprinted, (not a good idea in the first place in a place where there is a huge populace of kids just milling around…) to the place where she was dropped off.

Panting, she stood in front of the main entrance to the academy. "Jeez this place is enormous! She placed her sunglasses on top of her head, and with her rings glinting, she walked through the doors and asked the first person she saw(an adult that looked like a teacher or something!) for directions to the testing room. A strict looking blonde male, around 40, with pale blue eyes directed her to a kitchen (Ho -Ho Chapelle-sensei makes an appearance!). She strode straight through and stopped in front of the kitchen counter that had ingredients on it. She quickly surveyed her choices, should she have to make something or if she had to name a dish…and spun around quickly as footsteps sounded behind her. A tall, white-haired, tan, green-eyed teen stood behind her. He was taller than she, so she had to tilt her head slightly to make eye-contact. (If you know who he is by now good for you!) Yuka crinkled her eyebrows together, and said out loud "You don't look like a teacher…you look the same age as me…". He stares at her, looking her up and down, then he said calmly, " Vanilla and cinnamon. And no, I'm not a teacher here, I'm a second year, Hayama Akira. Nice to meet you, Yuka Ichisada." "Tch." Yuka sighed in exasperation then said " Well then Hayama Akira, it would have been a pleasure to meet you if I had met you after my test, but I'll acknowledge that you must be skilled if they have asked you to test me. What is the task you have for me?". Hayama didn't even glance at the ingredients on the table, to which Yuka's eyes narrowed, and said promptly " Please make a dish that describes you and your personality. You pass if you can make your dish appeal to me. You have 40 minutes, begin."

She nodded, and pulled a hair-tie from her wrist, and pulled her hair into a long ponytail. She closed her eyes for a split second, then grinned in an unsettling way. Then she opened her eyes once more, and laughed. It was high-pitched laughter, enough to make someone have chills up their spine. Although, Hayama wasn't fazed. (on the outside that is…hehehe). She stopped laughing very quickly and stepped behind the counter after selecting her choice of knife. A Wustof 9-inch blade, shining under the kitchen's lights. It was perfect for what she had in mind.

After she took a glance at the ingredients lying in front of her once more, she decided to make one of her very first dishes, Aioli, a dish native to Italy, adapted to her newer, finer, techniques. Aioli pasta, in fettuccine form. Dashing flour on top of the cutting board, she took a mixing bowl and added, 3 medium-sized eggs, 1 1/3 cups of all-purpose flour, 1/3 cup of semolina flour, 1/4 cup of water, and a pinch of salt. Whisking it all together, she set a pot of water to boil on the stove, as she molded the now sticky dough into a mound, and rolled it out with a wrapped rolling pin. Making it around a centimeter or so thick, she sliced it into thin but wide ribbons, and plopped them into the now boiling water. The pasta cooking, she turned to the counter again and picked out olive oil, garlic cloves, Korean red pepper flakes, parsley, and parmesan cheese. Taking 8 large garlic cloves from the pile, she diced them into tiny slivers, and scraped them into a small bowl. Adding half a teaspoon of the dried red pepper spice, to the garlic, and half a cup of chopped parsley, she poured around a 1/3 cup of the olive oil into the mixture. Crushing the contents within the bowl together, she didn't stop until the fluid was a creamy white color, and there were no lumps whatsoever. Setting the bowl aside, she turned the stove off, and poured the remaining hot water out, while the cooked spaghetti was placed into a large saute pan. Turning the fire back on, she quickly began tossing the pasta to and fro in the pan as she sprinkled the sauce into the fray. Very soon after, she noticed it was turning a light golden shade, and the smell was to perfection, she smiled a bit, then sprinkled the cheese on top. Turning the heat off once more, she took a large plate, and with a flourish shook the now finished dish onto the plate, and placed a few dried tomato and dill pieces onto the pasta as garnish. "Jouir de!" she exclaimed as she placed the pasta in front of Hayama.

He took a glance at the clock, and smirked. Her timing was pretty accurate, she had finished the task he had given her in 25 minutes. Taking a seat, he took a whiff of the concoction she had made for him. It smelled of garlic, cheese, parsley, pepper, and olives. He deemed it normal, and nothing surprising about it at all. Due to her flash performance he had been expecting a bit more from someone who wanted to transfer into the high school division. He mentally shrugged and took a bite, (Well more of like a dignified slurp…). He chewed and it _melted._ He frowned for a second. He took a second bite. Again it melted in his mouth, leaving the strong aftertaste of cheese, tomato, and parsley. Which all together was a typical sauce for spaghetti, but she had made a Aioli pasta dish(is a traditional Italian pasta dish, coming from Napoli, as it is a variant of the original one: Spaghetti alle vongole) , which is mainly found in Italy, and sometimes in France, the cheese, oil, and parsley were the main choices, and hints of garlic throughout. Not greasy or oily to his palate at all, in fact, it blended quite well together. He had to admit it was a delicious meal to eat this early in the morning. (It's 11:30 currently, she arrived at around 9:50). Within the swirls of garlic and olives, he saw a groove of olive trees, and he was swimming in the freshwater stream with the view clearly imagined in his mind.

Hayama took a breath, and smiled, a very tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless, and said "You pass. Congratulations Yuka Ichisada, welcome to Totsuki Culinary Academy." She grinned triumphantly and watched him stamp her application with the passed stamp. "The new year hasn't started yet, but it will start by tomorrow, so hand this to the main office, and they'll give you your things, okay?" "Gotcha, will do Hayama, now it's nice to meet you, see you around!" She waved and sprinted out the doors with her paper to the office. Hayama smiled and walked to the doors as well, typing a few texts to a few friends, and then calling Jun. "Jun, you did water our plants right? If you haven't by the time I get there, I hope you know what you're in for…" He didn't listen to her frantic reply back as he cut the connection as he walked to the

Shiomi seminar. Taking a cinnamon stick from his jar, he whirled it in his fingers, thoughts placing themselves in his head. New student huh? Wonder if she's going to be part of it?

Author's note: Hello there! Here's my first chapter for this story, I hope it was to your liking (it took me ages...) but if it wasn't my writing will

most likely improve by the second or third chapter so no worries!


	3. NOTICE

This is not a new chapter I'm sorry to say. I have finals for the next two or so weeks so my updates will most likely be sll over the place! Thanks so much for your support, following, favoring and reading my story (and my first one) and thank you for sticking with me and my slowly improving writing! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 3

Yuka noticed that the more she walked, the more it seemed that she was getting further from civilization…and more importantly..internet connection. She tsk-ed and shook her head, tossing her bag over her shoulder she sprinted up the last hill and stood before a massive ivy-covered house. Well-more like an old mansion. She checked her map again, and stared dubiously at the place. While it looked impressive at first sight, she noticed it did look a bit run down…She smiled widely. Meaning that if she roomed here she wouldn't have to face any snobs there! Humming her favorite tune, she walked through the entrance and stared around. It looked SO much better on the inside than outside, suppose appearance really doesn't matter that much. A large chandelier hung from the high arched ceiling, and doors were on either side of a wide wooden staircase leading to the foyer of the entire thing. She called out, quite loudly, "EXCUSE ME IS ANYONE HERE?" She rocked on her heels as she waited to see if anyone would reply, and jumped a bit when a voice sounded right next to her. She whirled around to see a copper pipe with a open hatch. She bent down and peered through the opening curiously. "Hello?" She spoke to the pipe. This time a voice from in front of her said "Hello there young lady, you must be Yuka Ichisada?" Turning to the voice, she saw a wizened old lady with a headband through her gray hair, standing in front of her, looking a bit cranky. "Ah-yes, I'm Yuka, it's very nice to meet you—-?" "I'm Fumio-san the caretaker of the Polar Star Dorm, and right now, you have to get to the kitchen!" "EHHHHH?"

Yuka grumbled under her breath as she was shoved along by the lady into a shining chrome kitchen, again surprising, but welcomed with wide eyes. "To board here, you will have to make me something using any items you've brought along and the ingredients found here, perhaps something that could help me feel like the weather doesn't affect me anymore, you don't have a time limit, unless I get bored before you are finished, understood?" "Yes, I understand completely, I'll start now then." Yuka quickly rummaged through the kitchen's refrigerator and freezer, cupboards, and nodding her head along to an imaginary beat, she took out a few things, and plopped them down onto the counter. A few potatoes, cheese, onions, mushrooms, flour, yeast, eggs, milk, white wine, salt, pepper, and paprika. Washing her hands, she tied her hair back, and started prepping the ingredients for her version of Tartiflette au Reblochon. A mere hour and a half later, she had placed a plate of steaming food in front of Fumio-san. The scent making her expectant of the what the dish could possibly taste like. It was a small pie, browned to perfection, and crimped tightly around the edges. Using a delicate spoon, it broke the surface, and cut into the pie nicely.

Holding a spoonful of vegetables mashed beyond recognition, with cheese melted on top, so it clung to the heated spoon, looked like a porridge almost. The first bite felt warm, and chewing only brought the flavor deeper. The taste of potatoes and cheese resonated throughout, and the sweet taste of onions in the background, and mushrooms lingered. Seasoned carefully, it didn't overpower the other ingredients, in perfect balance. What about the pie's crust then? Taking a piece of the bread, the crust was crispy, yet the eggs brought layers to it, making it soft and chewy like she had used tapioca flour. It was in complete harmony with each other as they didn't compete over each other's existence, yet allowing the full flavor of everything to come through to the diner. It felt like sitting in front of a warm fire in autumn and having a soft lull in conversation whilst eating dinner with family. Noticing the lack of conversation from Fumio-san

Yuka decided to start explaining how she made the pie-version of Tartiflette au Reblochon. "Originally the dish has potatoes, reblochon cheese, onions, white wine and spices, I just added the flour variation to it. It's quite common to find in French restaurants, and it's actually the first time I've made it with a pie in mind, I really do have to thank you Fumio-san for giving me that idea!". "First, I steamed the potatoes and onions together with some garlic in between so they gave each other some space while steaming. Then after, I boiled the potatoes for roughly 5 minutes, while frying the onions until they were golden-brown in the pan. Then, I rolled out the dough I had prepared using flour, milk, yeast, eggs, and swiss cheese. I rolled it out flat, then spread it out over a circular pan, just deep enough for filling. Using a fork, I crimped the edges, and then placing foil over it, I laid some nicely sized pebbles on top. To evenly bake in the oven. After 40 minutes, the pie's filling was ready, and so was the pie crust. I mixed some white wine into the mix, to give it a more comfortable feeling, and after the filling was in place, I sprinkled a handful of cheddar cheese on top. Placing the last of the dough on top of the filled pie. I placed it back in the oven for around half an hour or so, and let it cool a little before serving. By the way Fumio-san the glass next to the pie" *at this remark Fumio-san looks at the wine glass next to the tray with the pie on it.* "The liquid in that glass is just some warmed up skim-milk, two drops of vanilla bean, and a hint of brandy to complete the effect, feel free to try it with the pie". Could heaven be as good as it was as some foods on the ground? Fumio-san hoped so, because the taste was delightful. "Do I pass, Miss Dorm-keeper, Fumio-san?" Yuka asked a bit cheekily at the lady, "Oh, for goodness sake, yes, yes, you pass on the first try, here's your key *key labeled 227* Go meet the others now, while I finish up here okay? Go! Go now, shoo!" Yuka laughed as she picked up her things, and raced up the stairs to the second floor, thanking Fumio-san over her shoulder as she did so.


	5. Chapter 4

Finding 227 was easy enough, although the slight smell of spice and animals fled past her nose. She shrugged it off, happily as she knew that meant her new dorm mates specialties had something to do with the smells assaulting her nose then. She couldn't wait to meet them! Hopefully they were up to her expectations, and weren't like the people back home. She flopped on her bed after changing into her night clothes, which consisted of a large baggy grey t-shirt, and thin black sweatpants. Good timing as just as she did, she heard a knock at her door. "Coming!" she called out, jumping out of bed, and walking to the door, flinging it open. There was a girl, around her age, with sleek, long, black hair, and violet eyes, and a nice smile. "Hi, I'm Sakaki Ryoko, the one who rooms across from you!" Yuka smiled, seeing as Ryoko's smile seemed genuine, and was about to say something when an energetic orange haired person barreled into her from down the hallway. "WOAH! 0 HI THERE! YOU MUST BE THE NEWBIE! I'm Yuki, I room three doors down from you!" "It's really nice to meet you guys! My name's Yuka Ichisada, I'll be living here as of today, let's be friends!" They smiled at each other, and the two girls filled Yuka in on the welcoming party at another dorm-ee's room, Marui? She hoped she wasn't being intrusive to the room's live-in, as she accepted readily enough.

"MARUI!" Yuki barged into the room in front of her, and Yuka could see the chaos that she had just gotten herself into. There was a bunch if people still up at 1 in the morning, which was a bit surprising in her book, but that just meant they were night-owls or that they liked to party a lot…or they used the night hours to practice cooking as well. Looking at them all, it was probably all of the above. She liked that about them though. To have all of those qualities, meant that you could be an admirable human being in Yuka's eyes. She happily accepted the glass of "rice juice" that Ryoko offered her, (although she secretly thought it smelled like mild sake) and turned to survey the people in the room. There was Marui, Ryoko, and Yuki. A girl with navy braids and golden eyes, named Megumi. A duo that was fighting over by the bookshelf, seemed to be in each other's faces, so she decided to go back to them later. A boy with messy red hair and a scar on his eyebrow walked up to her. He held a container of "food" and with a cheshire smile proceeded to greet her "My name is Yukihira Soma, nice to meet ya!" He then asked if she wanted a taste of his newest dish. She glanced at the tupperware container, and smiled, it was a combination of melted swiss cheese, grape juice, and roasted squid. Yuka held up a finger, ran back to her room, rummaged through one of her bags, and beheld a plastic container. She rushed back, and handed it to Yukihira, after accepting his own. "One-Two-Three!" using chopsticks, they both proceeded to shove a piece of the disgusting mush that they had created into their mouths. They both ended up laughing grimly at each other as they hosed out their mouths at the sink. "Your's was pickle juice, gravy and octopus wasn't it?" he sniggered at himself, "Jeez that was awful!" "Yours was bad too!".

After laughing a bit more, they went for the kitchen to make some actual food for everybody. After all, they wanted to see the new Polar Star student's cooking...


	6. Not a chapter (but it's coming!)

HELLO ALL

I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED

AFTER MONTHS HIATUS

DUE TO MY BEING CUT-OFF WIFI thx dad...

THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FOLLOWS/READS/COMMENTSI APPRECIATE THEM SO MUCH!


End file.
